Redemption
by Germaine-Insane
Summary: Hans of the Southern Isles is returning home after the failed attempt to take control of Arendell. In his time imprisoned a tortured soul is revealed. Redemption can be had to the coldest of hearts or are they doomed to repeat past mistakes?


I do not own Frozen or anything Disney. On another note please glib trolls on my grammar please don't trouble me. I know my grammar sucks...

This is a story of Hans coming back to the Southern Isles, his place as prince in turmoil his very life hanging in the wind as he faces his life and what he truly wants in it.

Chapter One

The roll of another set of waves sent the little transporter ship tumbling to the side. The constant rocking of the hull made sleep impossible now as Hans looked up to the wood plank ceiling. It hardly felt like it had been a month since he had left Arendell in the hands of his captors soon after the storm set in. Closing his eyes and hearing the rain pelt against the hull he tried to think back to where this all happened. His intentions, his wants and desires came rushing back to him, the memories of Ana and her sister. A stab of anger lifted in his belly but he soon dispelled it, it hadn't been their fault. Heaving himself up on his elbows he looked to the only window he had, when the storm started a few days ago he had been transported below as to not cause any trouble.

_If I was him I's wanna try jumpin overboard._

One of the ship hands laughed before shoving him inside and clasping the door shut.

That had been at least a week ago, and looking back on it, it could have worked. His food lay untouched by the door as he stood at full height, the lamp at the side of his cot his only source of light. The small cramp cabin couldn't have been more than a few feet wide housing him and a few rats that would sometimes at night have the courage to wander for food. The soft hay and barrels of unknown fowl smelling liquid made Han's stomach turn. Looking out into the dark sea he knew home wouldn't be to far from his sight...and then the real storm would begin. He could imagine his father now, his tirade and anger. It at least was something.

And his older brother Fredrick...his fathers advisor and right hand. What would he say to him, what would he have done. The uncertainty iced his stomach as another wave slammed into the shit. Stumbling back the shouting and screams above him followed by footsteps of other seamen coming to aid the others topside. The heavy footfall soon stopped as they reached the top and silence again. Aside from the creak of the wood below him and outside wind Han's was trapped with his thoughts yet again.

The Southern Isles this time of year would be a flutter with golden leaves and the pick up of ice. These rapid storms weren't unheard of, but this couldn't have summed up what awaited him more. Sitting back onto his cot he leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, sleep slowly ebbing back to him as the storm raged on. A dream of years gone past, and the familiar smell of lilacs.

_HANS! Hurry up already!_

_Fredrick hated to wait, and being the eldest he had to see that all of the Princes were up and dressed at a respectable hour._

_Father will be home soon and I can't have the runt of the litter straggling behind._

_His green eyes soon cut down on the small boy in his doorway. Head bowed and cheeks red with running he looked up at his eldest brother with a half hearted smile. Fredrick had no time to baby as he grabbed the small boys arm and proceeded to pull him along. Out of the sleeping quarters of the young princes, into the main hall he walked along the line of brothers his mother had given him and watched them over with keen sharp eyes. Straightening out sashes and belts, scolding for posture he positioned young Hans to his position at the entrance of the door. Nearly shadowed he stood fidgeting with his jacket and looked up the massive hall. The main entrance way had called everyone to it. The sparkle of the freshly mopped floor, and clean starched uniforms nearly blotted out the rest of the hall._

_The doors soon opened and with a blaring trumpet, the signal that the King and Queen were home._

_No one moved as they came down the long line, Hans didn't even have a moment to look up at them as they brushed past. They were soon speeding away from him as they approached their throne. Not daring to call out to them he watched from his place in line as they made it to Fredrick who as eldest stood at the very end. He smiled and spoke to them for a few moments before they turned to address them all. From so far away Hans couldn't see them, but he held his post._

_Be a good boy_

_Be a good boy_

_He felt himself chant over and over again as he squirmed wanting to go closer. He'd been chastised enough since the news his parents would be home. He lacked conviction his tutor had often told him...whatever that meant..._

_He heard his fathers voice even from his post, strong and resolute in another victory. Mother stood by as she always did with a quiet nod and eyes addressing her children with love. Though she showed them all love she seemed to glance over him with a sort of distain. Even from this far away her eyes met his and seemed to size him up. Ducking back and standing straight he tugged at his cuff as his fathers speech wrapped along the hall. The staff and countrymen alike all with a murmur of appreciation as the King and Queen were home._


End file.
